The present invention relates to the technical field of baby carriage in particular to an improved frame structure of foldable baby carriages.
A baby carriage is a vehicle designed for babies, bringing convenience to people when going out. The frame of the baby carriage generally is conveniently foldable, capable of minimizing space of the baby carriage with a folding mechanism. However, traditional baby carriages are usually large in size. Besides, the folding mechanism has a complicated structure, is not easy to fold and carry, and causes inconvenience to users.